


Slack Jaw

by thefangirlingdead



Series: It's Not Living (If It's Not With You) - Universe [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Soooo this one is different, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead
Summary: Klaus and Luther have a long overdue heart-to-heart, which inspires Klaus to take Dave on their first date.





	Slack Jaw

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is almost a direct continuation of [The Way I Tend To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286394) and follows a lot of the stuff the Klaus/Dave and Luther talk about in it. I definitely didn't plan on writing this part, otherwise I probably would have just made it a second chapter, rather than a separate piece, but OH WELL.
> 
> After writing Luther trying to help Klaus and Klaus kind of just brushing him off, I really wanted to write something a little more lengthy between them because I think Luther deserves a little bit of redemption and Klaus deserves a supportive family. So TA DA! 
> 
> (There are a bunch of notes at the end of this, too)
> 
> Also, go listen to [Slack Jaw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwg2J_8GAsY) by Sylvan Esso because it's beautiful.

Klaus always knew that he had a fucked up childhood. When your “father” practically forces you to become a soldier at a young age, locks you in a mausoleum to get over your completely rational fear of the dead, and barely bats an eye when your brother dies a horrible and painful death that  _ he _ could have prevented, that much is obvious. What Klaus never fully realized though, is exactly how much his upbringing has affected the way that he functions now, as an adult. At least, not until now.

Sure, the drugs and booze were a given, and his carefree attitude stemmed from the fact that he was always high or wasted or a combination of the two, but until he got sober, Klaus never fully realized just  _ how much _ Reginald had fucked him (and the rest of his siblings) up.  _ Hell, _ Vanya wrote a damn book on it, but it doesn’t fully sink in until Klaus starts talking to Dave about it, and while it’s painful, he can’t stop. 

The words flood from him once he begins to  _ really _ open up to Dave about everything - his father and his drug problem and Vietnam and his nightmares - and it’s terrifying and painful, but it needs to be said. It’s something that Klaus needs to face head-on, rather than putting it all in a box and stowing it away until it all eventually comes to a head again. Sure, compartmentalizing worked when he was too fucked up to even comprehend how he felt anything, but that’s not who he is anymore. 

So it certainly doesn’t come easy, and some days, it’s like pulling teeth, like when he wakes from a particularly horrifying dream and wants nothing more than to just  _ hold _ Dave, rather than talk about it, but he knows he’ll be better off if he does. What’s harder than talking to Dave, though, is talking to his siblings. But of course, Dave encourages him to do just that, too. 

“Easier said than done,” Klaus mutters one night, knees pulled up to his chest, glancing at Dave, who sits next to him on his bed, an old photo album of Grace’s sitting on his lap. They’d been looking at family photos from when Klaus was just a kid - candid shots that Grace had hidden away, that had never seen the light of day until now, because  _ dad _ deemed them unprofessional and unnecessary - when Dave had suggested it.

_ “Have you and your siblings ever just… talked about it? Everything.” _

_ Klaus had laughed at first, shooting back a quick reply - “Do we seem like the type that would just talk about it?” - but when he realized that Dave was being serious, he backtracked.  _

“One fucked up kid is already hard enough,” Klaus explains, motioning at himself, “The seven of us?” He laughs. “That’s a recipe for a disaster.”

“Well… Maybe that’s exactly what you need to focus on, while you’re here,” Dave suggests.

Klaus mock gasps, a hand pressed to his chest, scanalized.  _ “David. _ Are you suggesting  _ we’re _ the ones who caused the apocalypse?”

Dave looks at him, lips parted as if he’s unsure of what to say.

So Klaus just laughs. “You’re exactly right,” he admits, and just as fast as it’s there, the tension in the room breaks. “You kidding me?  _ Of course _ that’s why. For fuck’s sake, none of us could just have a civil conversation with each other, let alone make Vanya feel welcome in her own home.  _ No shit  _ we caused the apocalypse.”

“I wasn’t necessarily insinuating that you caused the apocalypse,” Dave insists, but there is a little quirk to his lips, and Klaus (for the millionth time, it feels like) thanks god or  _ whoever _ that he managed to find someone who appreciates his self-deprecating, fucked up sense of humor. 

“I know, I know,” Klaus replies with a wave of his hand, “But you’re right, you know.  _ God, _ if we just  _ talked _ to each other, all of this could have been avoided. But y'know, we weren’t really allowed to socialize together as kids except during scheduled playtime and -”

_ “Jesus,”  _ Dave mutters, “Your dad was a real piece of work.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Klaus mutters. 

“I swear, if I ever see him…” Dave starts, and Klaus barks out a laugh.

“Aww  _ Davey, _ would you defend my honor?” he teases, and when Dave cracks a smile, he adds, “Don’t worry. Unless you’re planning on going to hell anytime soon, I don’t think you’ll be running into him.” 

Dave laughs then, shaking his head fondly at Klaus’ teasing and his ridiculous sense of humor. It doesn’t take long before he’s steeling himself, though, steering the conversation back on track. “I’m serious though, Klaus. I think you should talk to them about everything sometime. It would be good for you…  _ all _ of you.”

Klaus snorts. “Right. I’ll just let them know that we need to have a family meeting about our  _ feelings _ and -”

_ “Klaus.” _

It’s a tone that Dave uses to let Klaus know when he’s meant to be serious, when his flippant attitude becomes too much, and sometimes, it feels like a scold, but deep down, Klaus appreciates it. It keeps him grounded, reminds him that he doesn’t need to mask everything with humor. 

_ “I know,”  _ Klaus sighs at last. “I know, I know. It’s just…  _ hard.” _

“I don’t think it’s supposed to be easy,” Dave insists gently. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Klaus mutters. He shifts then, moving to lean his head on Dave’s shoulder, slumping against his solid form. “You’re  _ always  _ right. Why are you so smart?”

Dave chuckles against him. “Well, someone’s gotta be the brains in this relationship,” he teases as he reaches for Klaus’ hand, lacing their fingers together. 

Klaus snorts out a surprised laugh at that. “What would I do without you?”

“Probably annoy the shit out of Ben,” Dave replies with a smile. He leans down then, pressing a kiss to Klaus’ hair, and  _ fuck _ Klaus lives for moments like this, where he and Dave can just  _ be. _ It almost makes him forget that Dave is a ghost, that there are some times when they can’t hold each other like this. It was said in a teasing tone, but honestly, Klaus  _ doesn’t _ know what he’d do without him. If he’d never been able to conjure Dave, well…

He doesn’t like to think about it. 

Klaus shifts then, turning just slightly so he can look up at Dave properly without pulling away from him too much. “I love you, you know,” Klaus murmurs, his voice soft, reverent. 

Dave offers him a warm smile and a squeeze of his hand in return. “I know,” Dave replies in a soft tone, which earns a playful smack in the chest from Klaus.

“I show you Star Wars  _ one time…” _ he grumbles.

Dave barks out a laugh at that, pulling Klaus closer as he struggles to free himself from his grip, “I’m kidding,  _ I’m kidding,” _ Dave insists, although he can’t wipe the smile from his face, nor can he stop laughing. When Klaus stops trying to pull away, though, Dave gathers him up in his arms again, pressing another kiss to the crown of his head. “I love you too,” he murmurs finally, his body still shaking with laughter,  _ “Shit,  _ Klaus. I love you, too.”

“Idiot,” Klaus huffs, but he doesn’t hide the way he relaxes back into Dave’s arms, unable to wipe the smile from his face. 

That is, until a few minutes later when Dave murmurs, quietly, “Think about what I said, Klaus. I think it’ll be good for you.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Klaus mutters in response, “I’ll think about it. Now will you shut up and kiss me?”

And to Klaus’ defense, he  _ does  _ think about it. Although he really doesn’t want to, he knows that it would be good to have a big ol’  _ heart to heart _ with the family, because they’ve all been working so hard on training and including Vanya in shit and  _ trying _ to be better, but they’ve never actually discussed any of their trauma and he knows from experience that eventually, shit will end up building up… But it’s hard. What do you do? Tell your family that you want to sit down and talk about your feelings? Sure, he’s grown closer with his siblings,  _ especially _ Diego and Five, over the past few months, but there are some things that they just don’t talk about. 

So imagine Klaus’ surprise when Luther is eventually the one to seek him out only a few days later. 

Following one of his most recent nightmares about Dave and subsequent breakdown during training, Klaus has taken to getting up early in the morning for a little bit of quiet time by himself before the rest of his siblings rise. However, Luther is almost always up early as well, which means Klaus ends up spending a lot more time around Number One than he ever has in his life. Even if it’s just quiet breakfasts or passing words in the hallway, it’s more than Klaus is used to, and it slowly becomes a weird routine. Klaus will leave the coffee on for Luther if he’s up before him, and Luther takes to buying Eggos for Klaus whenever he’s out without prompting. 

They don’t talk much, but it’s a welcome change, a sort of functionality and friendship that Klaus and Luther never had as kids. They were so different back then, after all. Luther was blinded by their father’s obvious favoritism and his status as a leader of the Umbrella Academy while Klaus couldn’t care less about missions or his powers or what his father thought about him. It was no surprise that they never saw eye to eye as kids, or even as adults, but now, following the end of the world, in some pocket universe, they manage to find some sort of common ground. They don’t talk about it, it just happens.

Or at least, they don’t talk about it until one Sunday morning, as Klaus sits at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee, willing himself to wake up a little bit. Luther lumbers into the room right around 6:30 and per usual, doesn’t say much other than a half-awake greeting as he reaches for the coffee pot before sitting at the table opposite to Klaus. Klaus, who finds himself sitting alone at the table for once, while Ben and Dave are off doing something together.  _ Ghost bonding or whatever.  _ Klaus snorts at the thought. 

So for the most part, this morning is relatively normal. At least, that is, until Luther opens his mouth. 

“You know…” he murmurs in lieu of a greeting or proper  _ good morning, _ “I never properly thanked you, for helping me.”

Klaus raises his eyebrows, gazing at Luther from across the table. The words take him by surprise, although he’s not quite sure what his brother means. He takes the bait, though, and asks, “What are you talking about?”

“That night, at the rave,” Luther explains. “I uh… I never thanked you for coming after me… taking care of me. I really didn’t deserve your help.”

_ Oh. _

Klaus wasn’t expecting  _ that.  _ It’s too early for this shit. 

“Well, I wasn’t just going to leave my brother to get all fucked up for the first time by himself,” he says as a means of explanation, in an attempt to keep the conversation light. “The buddy system exists for a reason, Luther.”

Luther offers Klaus a smile in response. “Well,  _ thank you,”  _ he replies, “I know I didn’t deserve it, especially after the way I treated you that day.”

Klaus knows exactly what Luther is talking about - how he had practically strangled him when Klaus said that he couldn’t conjure their father, how he’d dismissed Klaus’ problems when he insisted that he wanted to be  _ carefree _ like him - but he doesn’t say anything. Sure, Luther had hurt him back then, but that was in the past. And realistically, he had no way of knowing what exactly Klaus was dealing with at the time because  _ they didn’t fucking talk. _

Funny how all of their problems seem to stem from their lack of communication.  _ Thanks, dad.  _

But Klaus just shrugs, and says, “I know you would have done the same for me.”

In reality, Klaus  _ doesn’t  _ know that. Ben had used that argument to convince him to go after Luther initially, but Klaus didn’t fully believe it back then, and he’s still not sure if he does now. It’s not that he thinks that Luther doesn’t care about him, but, well… in Luther’s eyes, Klaus was just some reckless, unreliable junkie. Hell, for all he knows, he  _ still _ is. 

Judging by the look that Luther gives him from across the table, it’s apparent that he isn’t sure if he believes Klaus’ words either, but he doesn’t say that. “Besides,” Klaus continues before Luther has a chance to say anything, “You had  _ just _ discovered how big of a piece of shit dad really was… I’ve had  _ years _ to come to terms with that.”

Luther sighs at that, running a hand over his face. “Yeah…” he agrees, “I - it’s embarrassing, how long it took me to figure that out. You’d think the whole  _ almost dying _ thing would have done it.”

“He was a manipulative bastard,” Klaus suggests.

He really does feel for Luther. While Klaus envied him when they were kids because their father seemed to favor him so much, he has grown up enough now to realize that Reginald was just manipulating him and his siblings to compete with one another. He couldn’t blame Luther for falling for it, especially when he was the only one receiving any sort of praise from their cold and distant father. It must be hard, figuring out at twenty-nine that your dad never really loved or cared about you, that you were just a machine, a soldier to him. A means to an end. 

Klaus learned that early on, and that realization in turn shaped him into the person he is today. In some ways, he’s strangely grateful for it, even if there is a part of him that wishes he could have been there himself to watch the old man die. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Luther sighs, gazing down at his coffee cup. “Still… I should have realized just how badly he treated you guys…  _ all of us. _ I was blinded for so long.”

“It’s not your fault,” Klaus insists.

“I was an idiot,” Luther counters. 

“You weren’t an idiot,” Klaus counters immediately, quick to come to his brother’s defense, “He - god, he was just such a terrible fucking father. No wonder we all ended up so messed up.”

Luther lets out a humorless laugh. “Yeah, you can say that again.”

And it’s at  _ that _ moment that things finally click. Klaus  _ knew _ that Dave was right when he said it would be good for him to talk to his siblings, but he didn’t fully get it until now. They’re all so different, but they have  _ so much _ in common, too. 

_ “That being said,” _ Klaus mutters, “I’m kind of grateful for him, in a weird sense.”

Luther glances up at Klaus, eyes wide with surprise. “Why do you say that?”

“Because if it weren’t for him, none of us would have met,” Klaus offers in explanation, shooting Luther a meaningful smile. It’s one of the only things that bastard got right, in Klaus’ opinion - bringing them together.  

“You’ve got a point,” Luther agrees, a smile finding a way onto his face as well. Then, after a moment, he adds, “You know, sometimes I wish I was like you.”

The words are reminiscent of something Luther said to him just before the world came to an end, before Klaus went chasing after him to that rave. 

_ I wanna be like you. _

“Yeah, you’ve said that.”

_ “No,” _ Luther corrects himself, understanding what Klaus  _ thinks _ he means, “I mean, I wish I was as strong as you.” 

Then, Klaus is laughing, shaking his head. “Hey, I don’t think your coffee has kicked in yet.  _ You’re _ the one with the super strength, or whatever.”

“You know what I mean, Klaus,” Luther insists, ignoring Klaus’ teasing tone “I… I can’t even begin to  _ imagine _ the shit he put you through, and I know I’ve only heard a fraction of it. You’re stronger than any of us, myself included. ”

And  _ shit. _ Klaus didn’t expect to have this conversation with Luther at all, but that comment in particular is something he  _ never _ expected to hear from his brother. His siblings have  _ never _ taken him seriously, Luther most of all, and while things have certainly changed since the end of the world, he never expected their opinions of him to. 

So Klaus doesn’t know what to say at Luther’s admission. It’s something he’s always wanted to hear - just _ one _ of them acknowledging the fucked-up shit that their father put him though, that it wasn’t his fault entirely that he ended up the way he did - but hearing it from Luther is… well, it’s  _ something. _

“I’m proud of you, you know,” Luther says at last, when Klaus simply sits at the other end of the table, coffee forgotten in front of him, eyes wide, mouth agape. “We all are.”

And just like that, something snaps inside of Klaus. He’s quick to avert his eyes, feeling the wetness build up beneath his eyelids. He feels like crying and it’s fucking embarrassing and vulnerable.  _ “Jesus, Luther…” _

“I’m serious,” Luther insists, voice earnest, “You’ve accomplished so much since we got here.”

“Yeah, if only dad could see me now…” Klaus muses, glancing up at the ceiling, anywhere except his brother for fear that he’ll break down if he looks at him right now.

“Fuck him,” Luther retorts, “Don’t do this for him. Do it for you.”

Klaus swallows. “Yeah…” Finally, he has the nerve to look at Luther without fear of breaking down. He glances up at his brother at last and mutters, after a beat of silence. “Well uh…  _ thanks, _ bro. For the heart to heart.”

Luther chuckles, shaking his head back and forth. “Yeah, sorry. I know it’s a little early for this.”

“Nah, it’s… I’m glad we had this talk,” Klaus says at last, shooting Luther a reassuring smile. 

At that, Klaus rises to cross the room. While he’s rinsing out his cup in the sink, coffee long cold by the time their conversation is over, Luther stays seated at the table, quiet for a moment before he asks, “What are you plans for today?”

Klaus shrugs, his back to Luther and mutters, “Dunno, probably doing some more training with Five and Vanya.”

“You’ve been working so hard lately,” Luther comments, “Don’t you think you deserve a day off? You know, some time to go do something for yourself?”

Klaus turns at that, leaning up against the kitchen counter and offering Luther a raised eyebrow in response. “What exactly am I supposed to go do?” It isn’t said in a confrontational tone, but more so curious. Luther was never the type to skip out on training or slack off - in fact, he gave Klaus grief about it multiple times - but that’s exactly what he’s suggesting Klaus do now. 

Luther shrugs. “I don’t know… go take Dave to the movies or something. Go just… be  _ normal _ for a little bit.”

_ “Take my ghost boyfriend to the movies,” _ Klaus replies with a grin, “Normal. Right.”

“You know what I mean,” Luther says with a smile, “I’m sure the others will understand if you take the day off.”

And  _ fuck, _ it would be nice, being able to get out and spend some time with Dave that  _ doesn’t _ involve training or the rest of his family for a while. It would give Klaus a sense of normalcy that he hasn’t had since… well,  _ ever. _

“I’ll think about it,” Klaus says at last.

* * *

 

When Klaus eventually makes his way back to his bedroom later that morning, following a long shower and plenty of time to mull over his conversation with Luther, it’s to find Dave lounging on his bed, an old, worn out copy of  _ The Hobbit _ in his hands. Dave glances up at Klaus when he appears in the doorway, towel wrapped around his waist and offers him a warm smile. 

“Good morning.”

And it’s in that instant, this weird little slice of  _ normal _ that Klaus has in his crazy, fucked up life, that he decides he’s going to take Luther’s advice. In that instant, he wants nothing more than to spend a normal day with Dave, to take him out to dinner or the movies, or whatever  _ normal _ couples do on a date. He wants  _ all  _ of that with Dave.

So wordlessly, Klaus crosses his room, and it only takes a brief moment of concentration for him to make Dave corporeal before he’s climbing onto the bed himself, swinging a leg on either side of Dave’s hips and plucking the book from his hands. 

“Hey, I was reading that,” Dave protests halfheartedly, frowning up at Klaus even as his hands instinctively reach for his slim waist. Meanwhile, Klaus carefully places the book facedown on the bed, so as to save Dave’s page. 

“Oh, sorry, do you want me to let you get back to that, or…?” Klaus shifts as if he’s going to move from Dave’s lap and leave him be, but Dave is quick to tighten his grip on Klaus’ hips, securing him in place. A triumphant smile finds its way onto Klaus’ face, and only a brief moment passes before he’s leaning down, hands on Dave’s shoulders as they share a warm, intimate kiss. 

And for a moment, Klaus wants nothing more than to just stay here - all he has to do is shed his towel and he could spend the rest of the day in bed with Dave, mapping out his body and pretending to re-learn him all over again - but he wants a little bit more than that today. So when they part, Klaus reaches up, fingers carding gently through Dave’s hair as he asks, “You wanna get out of here?”

Dave glances up at Klaus, eyes searching his face in a way that tells him that his brain is still catching up with what he just said and  _ fuck. _ Klaus loves that he has that effect on the other man. “Get out of here?” Dave echoes after a beat of silence. 

“Yeah,” Klaus replies with a shrug, “Go out? Do something… I don't know,  _ not _ here? I was thinking lunch or a movie or a romantic little stroll around the park...”

Dave raises his eyebrows. “You mean like a  _ date?” _ he asks at last, a quirk to his lips, and  _ that’s  _ the reaction Klaus was going for. 

Klaus chuckles. “Yeah…  _ yeah, _ like a date. I don’t know, I guess I should have asked you more formally, since we haven’t really gone on a date before, but I’m bad at this shit and -”

“Don’t you have training?” Dave asks, derailing Klaus’ thoughts. 

“Fuck training,” Klaus retorts quickly with a shrug, “They’ll live without me for one day.  _ Besides, _ this was Luther’s idea, and he’s  _ Number One _ after all.”

“Luther’s idea?” Dave asks, a hint of surprise creeping into his voice.

“Yeah, I know,  _ right?” _ Klaus replies, grinning. He sits back slightly at that, extending his arms. “So, you down?”

Klaus watches the way that Dave’s eyes drink him -  _ all of him - _ in for a brief moment before the other man is nodding, reaching out for him again. “Okay, yeah,” Dave replies with a smile, “I’d like that.” But  _ then, _ he’s pulling Klaus close once more, his eyes darting down his chest, his stomach, stopping at the towel before glancing back up at his face. “But first…” 

Klaus can’t help the grin that finds its way onto his face then, as he allows Dave to pull him into another kiss, muttering out a teasing, “I’ve created a monster” against his lips. 

A few hours (and an argument with Diego about the importance of  _ closing bedroom doors) _ later, Klaus finds himself strolling outside of the Academy, hand in hand with Dave and an actual  _ pep in his step, _ excited for their day together. They don’t really have any concrete plans, but Klaus is determined to spend as much time out with Dave doing  _ normal _ shit, as he deems it, either until the day comes to an end or until he can’t keep him corporeal any longer, whichever comes first. 

When Klaus admits that he really doesn’t have a plan in mind, Dave insists that whatever they end up doing will be perfect, suggesting that Klaus show him some of his favorite places around the city. So, that’s how they end up stopping by one of Klaus’ favorite hole in the wall cafés for a late lunch (even though Dave doesn’t eat anything) followed by a walking tour of his favorite streets in the city afterward. “Met a girl who used to work there my first time in rehab,” Klaus explains after they leave the café and head back out onto the street. “Didn’t work,  _ obviously, _ but I made a decent friend out of it. She always hooked me up when I was broke.”

As they walk, Klaus gives Dave a locals-only verbal tour of the city, pointing up at a few buildings, telling wild stories or quick anecdotes as they stroll -  _ that bench is the perfect spot to watch the sunrise, I once hid from the cops on the rooftop of that building and ended up discovering that it has the best view of the city, oh, and that’s my favorite thrift store, you can always find a few gems in there -  _ but before long, Klaus settles on an old, cheap movie theater in the heart of downtown to spend the majority of their afternoon. 

“Alright, it looks shitty from the outside, but it has charm,” Klaus explains as they approach the old, run-down looking theatre. He then grins then, adding with outstretched arms, “It’s just like me!

_ That _ comment earns a gentle smack from Dave, who can hardly keep a straight face when he mutters, “Stop saying shit like that about yourself.”

“What, you don’t think I’m charming?” Klaus teases, turning to walk backwards in order to face Dave, a grin spread across his face. 

“You’re insufferable,” Dave counters, shaking his head. He still reaches out for Klaus’ hands, though, adding, “And charming, and certainly not  _ shitty looking .” _

_ “Dave,” _ Klaus sighs, pulling his hand, and consequently Dave’s, to his chest, “Stop sweet-talking me like that, especially before the movie. You never know what’ll happen in the back of that theatre.”

_ “Jesus,”  _ Dave mutters, shaking his head at Klaus’ teasing. 

However, he doesn’t protest when Klaus directs them to the back of the theatre after they choose some film that Klaus hasn’t even heard of and purchase nearly too many snacks to carry to their seats. And although Klaus actually  _ doesn’t _ try to seduce Dave during the movie (he’s working on his self-control,  _ alright? _ ) he  _ does _ pull the good ol’  _ stretch and put your arm around them _ trick, which has Dave laughing before he settles into Klaus’ embrace. And they _ do _ end up making out at some point during the movie, enough that Klaus suggests that they just stick around to watch it again,  _ you know, because we missed so much. _

By the time they leave the theatre, the sun is just dipping behind the city skyline, casting dramatic shadows along the streets and beautiful, warm highlights on Dave’s skin. And it’s easy to forget, as they stroll down the street, unsure of where they’re going or what their plan is, that their life, their relationship is anything  _ but _ normal.

“So, what now?” Klaus asks. “I showed you around town, took you to lunch  _ and _ we went to the movies. Does this mean I get to ask you to come home with me and hope I get lucky?”

Dave snorts at Klaus’ teasing. And as they walk side-by-side, he lets their fingers brush, just barely, replying, “I believe you said something about a romantic stroll around the park?”

“You’re absolutely right,” Klaus agrees, “How could I forget? It’s  _ always  _ the romantic stroll that seals the deal.” He reaches out, taking Dave’s hand then, and pulls him forward as he hangs a right around the next corner. 

And in Dave’s defense, he only sutters and stills for just a moment when Klaus grabs his hand as they walk down the city street. Although Klaus has reminded him countless times that 2019 is  _ very  _ different from the 60’s, it’s still surreal to be able to hold Klaus’ hand in public, without worrying about their safety or stares from strangers. Though, he’s sure Klaus wouldn’t care even  _ if _ strangers were staring.

“It’s kind of a shitty park,” Klaus mutters, as they cross the street and find themselves walking along a small path that appears to wind throughout some trees and grassy open spaces. “It’ll have to do, though.”

“It’s perfect,” Dave insists, squeezing Klaus’ hand gently as they walk.  _ “Today _ has been perfect, Klaus. I’m glad we got to do this.”

Klaus’ step falters at that, but he keeps his gaze trained forward, face neutral. “Yeah, me too,” he mutters. 

But, of course, Dave is quick to read him. “What’s on your mind?”

And  _ honestly, _ Klaus isn’t sure. Up until now, until this quiet little moment as they stroll through the dimly lit park, today had been utterly  _ perfect _ . Actually, it still is. It’s everything that Klaus decided that he wanted when Luther first suggested getting out and taking the day off this morning, but that’s just the problem. 

Now, as Klaus walks hand in hand with Dave, his words hanging in the air -  _ I’m glad we got to do this _ \- Klaus can’t help but wonder if they’ll ever be able to do something like this ever again. While they’re certainly not ready quite yet, Klaus isn’t stupid, and he knows that with each passing day, he and his siblings get closer and closer to reaching their goal - to traveling back and finally  _ fixing everything. _ You know,  _ stopping the apocalypse, and all that jazz.  _

Sometimes, when he’s spending time with Dave, it’s easy for Klaus to forget what the endgame is here, that they’re planning on leaving this universe eventually and returning home to  _ hopefully _ save the day, but moments like this are incredibly bittersweet. Because  _ god, _ Klaus cherishes them, he really does, but he also can’t help but worry that they will be short-lived. 

What if they go back and he’s unable to conjure Dave again? What if they go back to their original timeline, and Dave doesn’t remember any of this - bits and pieces that rival any sacred moments that they shared in Vietnam? What if they don’t succeed and this time, they can’t jump away from the inevitable? 

What if he dies, and he’s unable to find Dave in the afterlife?

If Klaus is certain of anything in life, it’s death, but even he can’t be sure of what happens after that. Even though he has died himself, even though he speaks to the dead on a daily basis, he still doesn’t quite know what happens when you die. Hell, he’s seen enough scared, lost and lonely spirits to know that not everyone is reunited with their loved ones when they pass, and honestly,  _ that _ scares him the most. What if he can’t find Dave, once he eventually dies? 

Belatedly, Klaus realizes that he hasn’t answered Dave’s question until the other man stops walking, halting Klaus in his tracks. When he turns to look back, Dave’s face is pulled in worry. “Klaus? Are you alright?

“Yeah,” Klaus chokes out at last, shaking himself out of it, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just… thinking.”

_ Wow. How eloquent. He definitely won’t worry now. _

Patient as ever, Dave simply resumes walking and asks, “You want to talk about it?”

They fall into pace side by side again and Klaus sighs. “No,” he answers honestly, “But yeah. I just - I don’t want today to end, I guess.”

“It  _ has _ been a good day,” Dave agrees, then gently, he adds, “But we have tomorrow, too. And the day after.”

Klaus glances up at Dave, offering him a tight smile. “I know,” he replies, “But well…  _ oh, you know.” _

And  _ yeah, _ Dave does know, because they’ve had short conversations about this before. Most of those discussions end in reassuring kisses and promises that Klaus  _ knows _ they can’t keep when they don’t know what the future holds, and normally he’s okay with that, but today really puts things in perspective. He doesn’t want to lose this. 

Dave hums in understanding, and subconsciously, he squeezes Klaus’ hand. He doesn’t say anything, and Klaus quietly appreciates it. He doesn’t want to hear empty promises or reassurance, and Dave knows that. He just wants to be heard. 

“It’s stupid and selfish and shitty, but I wish we could just stay here,” Klaus mutters, kicking at a rock in the path. It skitters across the concrete and comes to a stop just a few yards ahead of them, and Klaus focuses his attention on it, instead of looking at Dave when he speaks. “It’s just - what if we change too much? What if things get fucked up, and I never go back and meet you? What if -”

_ “Hey,” _ Dave interrupts gently. He stops again, which in turn pulls Klaus to a halt, and he’s forced to tear his gaze from the rock to Dave’s face. “I know we can’t say anything for certain, but I don’t think Five would let that happen,” Dave insists, to which Klaus raises his eyebrows. 

“Oh really?” Klaus asks, “And why do you say that?”

“Well first off, he’s your brother. He cares about you,” Dave suggests

“Yeah, but I think he cares more about stopping the end of the world,” Klaus interjects, with a wave of his free hand, “Which I mean,  _ fair. _

“That being said, wouldn’t he also be worried about changing too much?” Dave counters, “You’ve said it yourself, he’s always going on about changing the timeline, all the variables…” 

“He  _ is _ kind of obsessive…” Klaus muses. He didn’t intend on this conversation getting so serious, so before it can get even deeper, he concedes. “Alright, yeah. I guess you’re right.

“You could always talk to him about it, if you’re worried,” Dave suggests, then, and Klaus can’t hold back the laugh that escapes his lips. 

“God, you’re all about  _ talking about things _ lately,” he teases, a smile pulling at his lips. He takes a step forward, slightly into Dave’s space, successfully blocking off the path. If anyone else is going for an evening stroll, they’ll just have to go around. “Let’s take that slow, okay?” he continues, “I already had a big heart to heart with Luther this morning, and that was  _ exhausting.” _

Klaus doesn’t miss the way that Dave’s eyes positively  _ light up _ at his admission. “You did?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Klaus admits. Thinking back on it, this morning seems so long ago, after today’s events. “It was… It was  _ good, _ actually.” 

And when Dave just grins, Klaus can’t help but roll his eyes, taking a step backward. “Yeah,  _ yeah, _ I know… you told me so.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Dave insists, but the teasing tone is evident in his voice.

“Yes you were,” Klaus argues, shoving at him playfully. Their linked hands don’t disconnect, though, and when Dave takes a step backward, he pulls Klaus along with him. “Don’t fuck with me, Katz, or I’ll make you invisible again.

“You wouldn’t  _ dare,” _ Dave challenges, a smirk spread across his lips, a glint in his eye. 

And  _ god,  _ Klaus really does love this man, doesn’t he? Dave is always quick to take his teasing, his manic moods and his wild energy in stride, and he absolutely loves him for it. 

Klaus sighs after a moment, his body deflating a little. He steps forward again, and it seems that they’re doing this strange dance, back and forth, close then far apart. Suddenly, Klaus wants nothing more than to be close to Dave. “Yeah, you’re right,” he agrees. 

As if he could read Klaus’ mind, Dave reaches forward at that, taking his other hand, pulling him closer, and without another word, Klaus is craning forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Dave’s lips.

_ Shit.  _ Apparently he  _ was _ right about the romantic stroll through the park. 

When they part, Klaus slumps forward just slightly, pressing his forehead to Dave’s. There are a million things he wants to say right now, but the words all die on his tongue. Dave has a way of doing that to him, rendering him speechless. 

So it’s no surprise when Dave is the one to eventually break the silence, his voice soft. “If we do get separated, I’m just grateful for the time we’ve had here… together.”

Klaus’ breath catches in his throat and immediately, he wants to argue that  _ no, _ they won’t get separated, he’ll be sure of it. But he knows that he can’t promise something like that, so instead, he just nods, pulling Dave impossibly closer, until they’re embracing. 

“Yeah,” Klaus murmurs, “Me too.”

It’s a bittersweet moment, but it’s one that Klaus knows he’ll cherish as long as he can remember it, holding Dave like this, their little moment of normalcy in a weird, fucked up world. 

Then, Dave is surging forward again to capture Klaus’ lips in another kiss. This one, unlike the last sweet press of lips is more passionate, more emotional, more solid. It has Klaus releasing his grip on Dave’s hands and winding them up and around his shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer, his eyes falling closed, mind going quiet, if even just for a moment.

When they part, neither man moves to pull away, and if Klaus had it his way, they’d stay like this all night, just holding each other like this. Just existing. In fact, he fully plans on it. 

“So…” Dave murmurs at last, breaking the silence between them. “I recall you saying something earlier about a rooftop and  _ the best view of the city… _ think we can get up there?”

Klaus grins, and before he even has a chance to think about it, he’s nodding against Dave. “Yeah. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, SO.
> 
> First off, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has left a lovely comment or bookmarked or given kudos on one or a few or all of the pieces of this series. This all kind of just spilled out of me and I wasn't really planning on writing any of this, but it's honestly my favorite series/fic I've ever written. 
> 
> That being said, unless another idea comes to me in the next few days, I definitely have an ending in sight for this fic and have another three-chaptered piece (similar to the first part) planned out as the final part in the series. I can't say for sure if it'll be the FINAL final ending, as shit just keeps coming to me, but I'm hoping it'll make for a good conclusion.
> 
> As always, feel free to send me headcanons, prompts, etc, and I'll do my best to try to fill them or work them into this! My inbox is always open and welcome to lovely Klave stuff. 
> 
> http://thefangirlingdead.tumblr.com


End file.
